Change
by OrangePen15
Summary: Sasori has found his mate, Deidara, and will do everything he can to keep him safe, but what happens when deidara dosen't want to chage his life


Changed

"Hold on, guys. I left my goggles in the change room." "Just meet us in the forum." Naruto grumbled, hardly pausing as the rest of the group kept going down the hall.

I let out a frustrated sigh. Shaking my head a little to get the water out of my ear, I headed back to the change room. Not long after I reached where I left my goggles, the doors closed and locked. I wasn't worried though, because the doors still opened form the inside. Plus it wasn't unusual – I was in the last class of the day. The teacher was probably locking up.

It would have seemed normal, if it weren't for the sudden sound behind me. I turned quickly, only to see nothing. Something was there. I wasn't crazy. Then a scent caught my nose. It smelled so sweet, and it made me feel less tense. Scant seconds after realizing this, I shook myself back into alertness.

I walked nervously towards the door, when I heard the sound right behind me. I wasn't about to turn around to find out what it was. I ran, quickly slipping on the wet floor. I scrambled to my feet, only to be caught from behind by a pair of extremely strong arms. They squeezed my arms to my sides - I couldn't move.

Kicking frantically in any way I could, I caught the leg of whoever was holding me. He slipped, taking himself and me along with him.

A chance to run. I stood up and before I could make a single step, the arms took hold of me again. He chuckled behind my ear. Those smell again… My muscles felt weary instantly."That's it… fall to your knees…"Such a soothing voice… I wanted to do it. I wanted to obey him. As he spoke, the sweet smell grew stronger. My will faltered."Good… Relax…"

I did. And as I did, I was turned around by those strong arms. The person who looked back at me was in my aquatics course – Sasori.

I found myself admiring his beautiful face. His penetrating light brown orbs captured my eyes. I couldn't look away form him. A devilish grin smiled at me, but something was odd. His tongue seemed more reptilian than human. I then realized that Sasori's enthralling eyes were almost catlike, and glowed with a yellow hue.

I suddenly realized I was attracted to him. But I never had any thoughts like that. I wasn't gay. But yet, it all changed, as I stared into his eyes. "I'm not into dudes…" I managed to mutter.

Sasori didn't answer. Instead, he only moved to kiss me. A part of me was scared, but then another was now making a decision, I backed away. It was useless. Hands grabbed my head, and pulled me towards his lips. I melted… His lips were so soft, and sweet. Then I was caught off guard as the oddly shaped tongue entered my mouth. I pulled back slightly, only to find myself giving into his will.

It was such a rush. All homophobic thoughts disappeared as my hands explored his face, and then chest. His body was so perfect. Every muscular curve, only made my lust for him grow stronger.

He tore at my shirt with incredible strength. My shirt tore like tissue paper. I tore at his shirt but with less success as Sasori. He removed it himself after a few of my sad attempts to tear the fabric.

He hungrily attacked my chest with his mouth. His tongue played with my nipples and belly button.

He looked up at me. Those eyes holding me prisoner to his will. "Go on your hands and knees…"

I did as he said without thinking. He removed my pants with a little more finesse than how he handled my shirt, slowly sliding off. Then with his teeth, he removed my boxers. It drove me crazy.

His unusually long tongue moved up and down my crack. What a feeling. What a sensation! I groaned again, and when I thought it could get no better, the tongue invaded my body. Sasori expertly moved his tongue inside me. His mouth was dripping onto my ass, and realization struck on what would come next.

His tongue left my ass, and his hands grabbed at my shoulders. A soft, hot appendage moved up on my crack. I could feel his cock hardening. It was cock finally found my hole, and with agonizing force, he pushed inside me. The pain was so great, and I could feel my anus rip.

As he pounded my ass, I could feel the cuts begin to knit together, and heal in mere seconds. It healed! What was once pain quickly was replaced by sheer bliss. He must have noticed."You like my dick inside you, don't you?"

His dick pushed in me harder, and harder. My cock was oozing onto the cock twitched and exploded inside me. His hot seed burned inside me. My body tingled.

An unexpected but familiar voice spoke. "Good…"

I didn't look. I focused all my efforts on Sasori, who now pulled out of me. He grabbed my throbbing cock, and engulfed it in his mouth.

The long tongue ran circles around the head of my dick. I thrust my hips towards him, forcing my cock into his mouth. His licks and sucks were so amazing that I almost didn't notice someone beside me. I looked.

It was my aquatics instructor, Pein. He was in his mid twenties, but he had an incredible body as well. Looking closer at him however, he had the same eyes as Sasori. I felt my orgasm hit as I blew my juice in Sasori mouth.

I relaxed as my cock softened in him. My body was aching. I felt as though I was changing. Every muscle became incredibly sore."Hurry. Get off of him, so I can begin."

I felt Sasori remove his lips from my dick. I couldn't move. I was so incredibly weak. A burning sensation was moving up from the inside of my ass."It's spreading faster than I had thought…"

I felt short of breath. My heart was racing. Hands held onto the sides of my head, and the world around me began to spin."Are you sure his body will be able to handle the transformation?""I'm sure."I blacked out.

I don't know what happened after that, but the day after, I felt completely normal. I wasn't attracted to guys, and I still was going out with my girlfriend. At least I thought nothing changed.

keep reading if you dare!


End file.
